Talk:Pistol (Left 4 Dead 2)
Not a p220? Not sure why in the notes it claims this is not a P220 but a large P245. as far as I can tell it looks near identical to this this Sig Sauer p220 and a Glock Model 17... my two favorite handguns. Thanks Valve, why the hell did I join that boycott? Big McLargeHuge 05:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Glock Should we have a page for the Glock? Darkman 4 06:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I'd say it would be useful, but most importantly on that matter we need to know for sure whether the second pistol is always a Glock, no matter what you pick up, or if players can use any combination of P220 and/or Glock, if you want to create a page for the Glock, you hear no objection from me... --Katze 500 10:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :According to the demo, The second pistol will always be a Glock. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 02:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Merging? Don't you think we should merge this and Pistol? After all, they're the exact same thing but with different looks. :I agree. They may be based on different real-world guns, but the fact remains that they are considered the same weapon as far as L4D gameplay goes. If the P220 needs its own article just because it's based on a different real-world weapon, then the Glock would need one, too, which would be pointless as it is only a dual wield pistol. (Pointless thing for Valve to do in the first place, making the dual pistols both different kinds. So much just gets messed up with that.) Definitely merge. even if they have different in-game names and the P220 does slightly more damage, the fact is they're the same weapon, so they should have the same article.--Gmanington MCCCXLII 23:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Automatic? Is this gun automatic? 'Cause it says that dual wielding is not automatic, but what about single wielding? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 03:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) No it is not automatic, single or dual wield.Callofdutyfan5695 04:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) dont underestand this doesnt make alot of senseit say it has more power than the assalt rifle but unless they mean the magnum and only if thats the Tier 1 SMG and it has greater aim than the page says it needs to be edited The confusion is understandable. It means the P220 does more damage per shot than the M16 Assault Rifle, but less than the Combat Rifle and AK-47. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 21:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Glock pistol The Glock is a model 19, not a 17. The pistol grip is shortened and slanted at the bottom. That is a feature of the compact pistol, the Glock 19. Plus, the magazine holds 15 rounds. Two different guns I think I know why there are glock and P220. In Whitakers shop, the label where the pistols are says: 2 for 1! Take 2 pistols of you choice and pay only for one! (not exactly like that, don't remember the whole thing) So the survivors want to take 2 pistols, they take glock and P220, BUT don't pay for them... D: This doesnt explain how they get 2 different pistols somewhere else, (like in swamp, middle of nowhere) only in gunshop, where those pistols are sold. (If this is bad english and you can't understand, and are like: WHAA?? I'm sorry P: ) ŊυĐε 15:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) 33, not 30!! There's some oddities in this game. However, the combinaton of dual between Glock and P220 supposed make 33 b/2mag, not 30 b/mag. In Counter-Strike, Glock could contains 20 b/mag, meanwhile P220 could contains 13 b/mag, which the total are 33 bullets for this combination...... (I'm apologize if there's any bad Ebglish writing....) Regards, Bravo25 09:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Quote If the P220 and the GLock are on separate pages, it shouldn't have the "Extra Pistol" quote as this is the first pistol that you aquire. 02:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC)